The Ferry Wiki:About
is a wiki project that is all about ferries from around the world. You can create articles on boats, companies and even their ports! Try finding pictures on the internet, or even your own images to upload here. The Ferry Wiki was established in March 2011 by the user Erlopez. It was only recently that the site has begun to attract more visitors. After the Wikia Spotlight, quite a few more users began editing on the wiki. The admins active on this wiki are Erlopez, Gourleyo and Mikeoeagle. If you have any queries, please don't hesitate to ask one of us. Click Community Portal to find a more friendly more talky page about this wiki. History The Ferry Wiki started back on the 20th March 2011 by the user Erlopez, the first page being the MV Isle of Inishmore article. The vessel has come to be a sort of 'mascot' on the wiki today. For a while, Erlopez was just creating articles and expanding them. Nobody else knew about the wiki, until the user Gourleyo, who had a similar idea joined the wiki and began to make edits in May 2011. Two months later, Thedugganaut joined the team. Thedugganaut (being from New Zealand) joining the team meant that the wiki had now become international, rather than based in one country (UK). Around about this time the wiki's first customised favicon was made, along with the graphics logo image which we still use to this day. Then came the first big step, the Spotlight. Erlopez was trying to get the stub category cleaned out to be able to get a Spotlight but Gourleyo managed to get it done in no more than a couple of hours. Now all the admins had to do is make edits, add pages to categorys etc. and at this point all the users were very active, making edits nearly every day. On the 22nd September 2011 the spotlight was launched with the picture of it being to the right. This has since ceased, but the trial poll gained 11 visitors in 2 days. Now the wiki is seeing if new visitors will come to try and make more edits and improvements, and even write things on the forums. On 5.10.11 (5th October) the wiki rolled out a new article layout. We are hoping that this will help people navigate because it's divided up into easy to find sections. The current look is that it only appears in the general pages and to get to the other pages from one of the sub pages you need to click on your browsers back button or click the return link due to a Wikitext bug. Soon we decided to cancel it and so most articles are now back as they were. Rules Generally, here on the Ferry Wiki, the Administrators are very fair. If there is an issue, we will do everything in our power to resolve it. But in order for a friendly and safe environment to edit on, all users must comply with these rules: *Do not vandalise pages. *Do not add any unrelated or personal images/comments unless in your own space. *You must report issues to an Administrator. *No false, copyrighted or lots of copied information to be posted on the Ferry Wiki. Post references for this instead. *'Do not' copy any information from the Ferry Wiki without permission unless stated or your own work(copyright infringement below). *Do not write any biased information on a particular company in articles. You may do so when writing a blog post however. *Do not write articles as though you are advertising a particular company or vessel. The Administrators have the power to block users who do not follow these rules. Depending on the seriousness of the offence, users can be blocked from a day to a permanent block. What about the disclaimer? So starting with the copyright (©) symbol. Please do not copy any of the articles on this wiki and take credit for it. Permission must be given by Erlopez, Another Administrator or the user who created the article if you wish to copy an article unless stated. If you upload an image of your own work, it is optional if you want to put copyright on it or not. If you are successful, partial credit should go to The Ferry Wiki. If you want to find out about our other policies, click Here. Who is this site aimed at? The Ferry Wiki is not targeted at any particular group. Anyone who is interested in ferries or edits on Wikia in general are more than welcome to edit here. The Ferry Wiki even has its own Mascot! Sort of. You may count the Isle of Inishmore. This boat is also one of few with photos taken by staff at this wiki so count it if you think of sites via mascots. You may also occasionly meet Speedy, a ship who is always on the move around the site. Are we affiliated with any operator? Finally, the most important question of them all, we are not affiliated with any operator and so if you want to contact for mabe when an unscheduled ship will be in operation from, it is better directly contacting the operator but for a simple question we will hopefully contact you back within no more than a day.